AS-1942/43: Die stille Fahrt
Ich bitt´ dich, Herr, mein Köper ist so müde und kann nicht ruhen, hier in diesem Kalt. Er fühlt sich kraftlos an und fühlt sich alt. Sein träges Auge sieht nicht Baum noch Blüte. An diesem Ort seh´ ich, oh Herr, nur Schmerz. Kein Sonnenstrahl erwärmt dies kalte Land. Und kalt geht auch der Tod mir von der Hand, Und nichts regt dabei mein gefror´nes Herz. Oh sag mir, Herr, wo hab ich mich verloren? In dieser Stadt? In diesem weiten Land? Ein Lächeln gabst du mir als ich geboren; Und heut´ erfrörst du mir an meiner Hand. Schimpf mich verirrt, doch nenn´ mich keinen Toren; Ich zog mit Stolz im Herz ins Unbekannt. Wie habe ich gefehlt, jetzt wo ich sehe wie groß der Schmerz ist, dessen Teil ich bin. Es treibt mich aus mir raus und vor mich hin Dass ich nur Leid bring, wohin ich auch gehe. Vergib mir Welt, mein Irren war so groß. Ich zog so ganz voll Eifer in die Schlacht. Was hat es mir und euch am End´ gebracht? Und heut´ nun leg ich meine Seele bloß. Ich habe keine Tränen, - sie gefrören. Dies kalte Land will meine Tränen nicht. Sie würden es nur ein Stück mehr zerstören. Hier steh´n Ruinen schweigend dicht an dicht. Sie weinen um die Stadt, der sie gehören Die ich zerstörte, darum wein ich nicht. Vergib mir, Herr, zum Wolf bin ich geworden. In deiner Herde war ich einst ein Lamm. Vergib mir, Herr, dass ich mit diesen Horden Entfesselt wie ein Sturm ins Wüten kam. Als Knabe tat ich keinem Mensch ein Leid, Was trieb mich zu dem Menschen der ich bin? Ich weiß es nicht, doch weiß ich immerhin, Uns allen ist beschieden eine Zeit. Ich nahm so manches Leben durch die Jahre. Und vielen Menschen war ich wohl ein Feind. Heut´ kenn´ ich mich nicht mehr, jetzt da ich fahre. Heut´ fürchte ich mich selber wie es scheint. Mein Körper liegt ermattet auf der Bahre Und wird so fern der Heimat nicht beweint. Ich bitt´ dich, Herr, vom Tage bin ich müd´. Ich möchte leise von der Heimat träumen, Von Tagen wo es grünt und in den Bäumen Der Mai die stillen Knospen zart erblüht. Ich möchte all den Donner nicht mehr hören. Er bringt nur Tod und Frieden bringt er nicht. Nur kalten Schrecken auf so manch Gesicht und alte Zeiten, die wir hier zerstören. Ich bitt´ dich, Herr, lass all den Schrecken enden. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr in den Gliedern Ich möchte meine Träume Heimwärts senden; will dessen stilles Sehnen still erwidern und dort, wo hohe Linden Schatten spenden Willkommen sein, in aller Vögel Lieder. Ich bitt´ dich, Herr, mein Köper ist so müde > und kann nicht ruhen, hier in diesem Kalt. Er fühlt sich kraftlos an und fühlt sich alt. Sein träges Auge sieht nicht Baum noch Blüte. An diesem Ort seh´ ich, oh Herr, nur Schmerz. Kein Sonnenstrahl erwärmt dies kalte Land. Und kalt geht auch der Tod mir von der Hand, Und nichts regt dabei mein gefror´nes Herz. Oh sag mir, Herr, wo hab ich mich verloren? In dieser Stadt? In diesem weiten Land? Ein Lächeln gabst du mir als ich geboren; Und heut´ erfrörst du mir an meiner Hand. Schimpf mich verirrt, doch nenn´ mich keinen Toren; Ich zog mit Stolz im Herz ins Unbekannt. Vergib mir Herr, ich bin vom Weg gekommen. Und vieles was ich tat bereu´ ich sehr. Es treibt mich immer wilder, immer mehr, es macht mich müde und macht mich benommen. Ich bin erschöpft, ich fühle nicht mal Grauen, Und Stalingrad, steht stumm und tot und leer. Hier stirbt man nur, hier lebt man nimmer mehr. Ich will den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr schauen. Es ist genug! Ich sinke auf die Bahre. Es ist genug mit diesem kalten Krieg. Ich danke dir, oh Herr, dass ich jetzt fahre. Ich schließe meine Augen nun und flieg, Ins weite, stille Land für tausend Jahre Und Stalingrad bleibt unter mir zurück. Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Gedicht Kategorie:Archium Sanguis Kategorie:Kurz